Past and Present at NCIS
by ShotaroxPhillip
Summary: the storyonhowtonywashiredat NCIS gibbs/tony,ducky/gerald at lease it is going to be slash & the disclaimer is a chapter on its own so i don't have to repeat it discontinued lost notes & all of the ideas i had sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Past And Present At NCIS **

**1****Regular cast**

1.1 Leroy Jethro Gibbs

1.2 Anthony "Tony" D. DiNozzo

1.3 Ziva David

1.4 Abigail "Abby" Sciuto

1.5 Timothy McGee

1.6 Leon Vance

1.7 Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard

**2****Recurring cast**

2.1 Jimmy Palmer

2.2 Tobias C. Fornell

2.3 Mike Franks

2.4 Nikki Jardine

2.5 Dr. Jordan Hampton

2.6 Trent Kort

**3****Former characters**

3.1 Michelle Lee

3.2 Cassie Yates

3.3 Jeanne Benoit

3.4 Vivian Blackadder

3.5 Paula Cassidy

3.6 Faith Coleman

3.7 René Benoit (La Grenouille)

3.8 Ari Haswari

3.9 Gerald Jackson

3.10 Hollis Mann

3.11 Charles "Chip" Sterling

3.12 Caitlin "Kate" Todd

3.13 Jenny Shepard

3.14 Brent Langer

**4****References**

**Pairing(s) :** **Established:** Gibbs/DiNozzo,

**Maybe:** Abby/Kate,

**Established :** Ducky/Gerald

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS though If I did Gibbs and Tony would be together.

**Warnings/ Author notes: **

**Where this story begins is anything up to SWAK.** Kate and McGee are already part of the team. And Tom Morrow is still the director of NCIS. Gerald is also still there well part time and palmer won't be in this. No offensive to the people who like palmer because I do I just don't that much about him so ….

It will switch back and forth between the present and past because they ( Ducky, Gerald, Morrow, Abby, Tony, Fornell and Gibbs) are telling the story on how Tony joined NCIS. **Parts of this may be AU** _so don't fret if I get parts of the first two seasons wrong because I haven't seen them enough to get a full accurate of the series and anything after _**SWAK** _won't show up. Because I have only seen seasons 1 and 2._ Fornell has his own id at NCIS because he there so often. He is one of the only active FBI Agents that works with NCIS. He works together with them so much that they made him his own id and is part of Gibbs' team. Though only Kate and McGee don't know that Fornell is part of Gibbs' team. Fornell doesn't have a desk at NCIS because he is normally at the FBI building.

The way Gibbs' team began: Gibbs, Ducky and Gerald, Abby, Tony, Fornell, Kate and McGee. Immediate team is Gibbs, Tony, Kate, McGee. Support team to Gibbs' team is Fornell, Ducky, Gerald, Morrow and Abby. This team is the Major Case Response Team ( or for short MCRT). People that have been on the team in the past: Vivian Blackadder and Stan.

Anything else that needs explaining I will leave Author notes so it can be explain and if I have time will move the Author notes to the end of the chapter and leave numbers in brackets to make the story seem longer. And when I get around to putting this on or the NCIS fanfiction site I would appreciate that I can have some review response back to see how I am doing to compare to what I did in the past.

**The two sites I will likely put this story on are: and **

**My author name on is** .net/~horatiohcaine

**My author name on is** .?user_id=72785

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_*stressed*_ either a word or what they are doing

("A/N")

**Now to anyone who will maybe find the parings offensive please turn back and**

_**DO NOT BOTHER TO LEAVE A REVIEW. BECAUSE I LIKE MOST AUTHORS LIKE TO WRITE FOR FUN AND HATE THAT PEOPLE LIKE TO WRITE RUDE COMMENTS TO PEOPLE DOWN AND HURT PEOPLES FEELINGS. SO IF YOU DO DECIDE TO COMMENT PLEASE TAKE THE TIME AND WRITE A COMMENT THAT WOULD EITHER MAKE THE WRITER CONTINUE OR HELP THE WRITER IN MAKING THEIR STORY BETTER. LEAVING A NASTY COMMENT ON WHAT THE PAIRING(S) SHOULD BE OR TELLING THEM THAT THEY SHOULD GIVE UP WRITING BECAUSE THEY SUCK. WELL ANYWAY…**_

_**EITHER WAY HURTING PEOPLES FEELINGS OVER THE INTERNET OR IN REAL LIFE IS THE SAME. IF YOU DON'T WANT ANY OF THAT TO HAPPEN TO YOU THEN YOU SHOULD BE CONSIDARATE TO OTHER PEOPLES WORK. BECAUSE THEY WORK HARD IN DEVELOPING THESE STORIES THAT PEOPLE ASK FOR OR JUST THEMSELVES AND TO GET OTHER PEOPLE TO COMMENT ON THEM TO SEE HOW THEY CAN IMPROVE….**_

_**FOR THE NEGATIVE COMMENTS WELL THEY WELL JUST BE INGORED AND DELETED AND ONLY THE POSITIVE COMMENTS WILL BE LEFT.**_

**SIGNED**

_CAINE_(**from **)!

_HORATIO 'H'CAINE_ (**from **)

**I would like to dictated this story to** **SakuraMinamino** **for helping me with ideas for another story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Past And Present At NCIS **

**1****Regular cast**

1.1Leroy Jethro Gibbs *

1.2Anthony "Tony" D. DiNozzo *

1.3 Ziva David

1.4Abigail "Abby" Sciuto *

1.5Timothy McGee *

1.6 Leon Vance

1.7Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard *

**2****Recurring cast**

2.1Jimmy Palmer *

2.2Tobias C. Fornell *

2.3 Mike Franks

2.4 Nikki Jardine

2.5 Dr. Jordan Hampton

2.6 Trent Kort

**3****Former characters**

3.1 Michelle Lee

3.2 Cassie Yates

3.3 Jeanne Benoit

3.4 Vivian Blackadder

3.5 Paula Cassidy

3.6 Faith Coleman

3.7 René Benoit (La Grenouille)

3.8 Ari Haswari

3.9Gerald Jackson *

3.10 Hollis Mann

3.11 Charles "Chip" Sterling

3.12Caitlin "Kate" Todd *

3.13 Jenny Shepard

3.14 Brent Langer

**4****References**

**Pairing(s) :** **Established:** Gibbs/DiNozzo,

**Maybe:** Abby/Kate,

**Established :** Ducky/Gerald

**Chapter 1: **A Campfire story in the bullpen of NCIS (Part 1)

**(A/N: I decided to add Jimmy Palmer just because I think he fits in with the NCIS gang though I don't know if Jimmy is in any of the Episodes in season 2. )**

**(A/N: Gibbs' immediate team is in the bull pen discussing the case they are working on. When Kate asks about how Tony got hired at NCIS Gibbs calls for ****Fornell, Morrow, Ducky, Jimmy, Gerald and Abby to come to the bull pen so they can help tell the story.)**

**(A/N: Each chapter will have a time line so the story will be easier to follow and easier for me to write. The time line will always be at the beginning of the chapter and will get longer as the story goes on so that when I am writing new chapters I will know where I am in the story. These dates that I am using in the story are likely the real dates in the years that will pass in the real world.)**

**(A/N: I decided that Jimmy already knows the story and have know Tony since he was in medical school. I am going to play with the ages a slight bit. Gibbs is 40, Ducky is 65, Fornell and Morrow are 50, Tony and Abby are 30, McGee, Jimmy and Kate are 27 and Gerald is 35.)**

**(A/N: When Gibbs starts the story it will be mostly a third POV and then there are the parts where it will be in the characters POV. There won't be many 2****nd**** POVS in the telling of the story, but when I do get to one of the 2****nd**** POVS in this story then I will write the character that the POV is in.)**

**(A/N: Morrow and Fornell already knows about Ducky/Gerald and Gibbs/DiNozzo and so does the rest of the team. The only people who don't know when Gibbs/DiNozzo got together are Kate and McGee. This story will reveal a lot of the history between Gibbs and DiNozzo. Ducky and Gibbs keep their love life out of the work area except when they have to absolutely have to comfort Tony and Gerald and that is very rare. So there are a lot of people who don't even know about Gibbs/DiNozzo and Ducky/Gerald.)**

**Summary of this chapter:**

Late night at NCIS everyone there (that includes: Fornell, Morrow, Ducky, Jimmy, Gerald and Abby) discussing the case and then Kate asks how Tony got hired at NCIS.

**Time Line for this chapter:**

**23:00** Discussing the current case and eating dinner **(A/N: The Present day is Friday May 13, 2004)**

**00:00** Kate asks how Tony got hired at NCIS **(A/N: The Present Day is Saturday May 14, 2004)**

**00:10** Gibbs calls Ducky, Gerald and Jimmy to come to the bull pen

**00:20** Gibbs calls Abby to come to the bull pen

**00:30** Gibbs calls Morrow and Fornell to come to the bull pen

**01:00** Everyone is gathered in the bull pen

**01:20** Kate asks the question again on how tony got hired at NCIS

**01:25** Gibbs starts the story off **(A/N: The story starts off on Friday May 13, 2000 in Baltimore)**

**02:00** Gibbs and gang take a break from telling the story. **(A/N: The Present Day is Saturday May 14, 2004)**

**Now This Story Starts:**

**Present Day : Friday May 13, 2004 **

**Time: 23:00**

"Is there anything else we need to look at before we go get dinner?" Gibbs asked the team. The team shook their heads and told Gibbs no.

"Ok then we will break for ½ an hour. Kate here is a list of food that is quick and easy to get at the local mart down the street. Go and get the stuff and then come back. Now McGee go and order enough pizza for 10 people and keep in mind that DiNozzo can at lease eat 1 whole pizza by himself. Be back in 40 minutes." After Gibbs made sure that they were gone he went over to Tony and bent down and kissed him on the lips. Gibbs pulled away from Tony when the need for air became too much.

"Now Sweetheart are you sure that Kate is going to ask about how you got hired at NCIS?"

"Yes I am 80% sure. I could see the question sitting behind her eyes the last week and ½ so since we are all here she will ask the question. Just make sure that Fornell, Ducky, Morrow, Gerald, Abby and Jimmy are up here to help with the story."

**Present Day : Friday May 13, 2004 **

**Time: 23:30**

Kate Came back and looked around for McGee. Gibbs looked up from the screen and spoke to Kate.

"McGee will be back soon he went to get pizza for everyone and it takes longer for him to get back so just sit down and wait for him to come back."

**Present Day : Friday May 13, 2004 **

**Time: 23:40**

McGee came back with the pizzas and had the security guard help him carry the pizzas. Between the two of them there were 12 pizzas for their dinner.

"Ummm… boss can you make room for the pizzas?" McGee asked Gibbs. So Gibbs and Kate made enough room for all 12 pizzas.

"ok Tony go get the plates, napkins and the drinks and remember that we are still at work and there is to be no alcohol at all."

**Present Day : Saturday May 14, 2004 **

**Time: 00:00**

They were all now sitting and eating the pizza when Kate opened her mouth and asked a question.

"Hey Tony How did you Get Hired At NCIS?" Kate asked while looking at Tony.

"I smiled…"

"That can't be right now Tell me the real reason that you got hired at NCIS because for all that you are… Gibbs wouldn't hire you just because you smiled. Can you tell us the story?"

"Sure just give me and Gibbs an hour to get everyone up here to help with the story." Tony told Kate and then looked over to Gibbs and told him to call the others and then said Told you so.

**Present Day : Saturday May 14, 2004 **

**Time: 00:10**

Gibbs picked up the phone and dialed the autopsy extension number.

"Mallard here…"

"Hey Duck Kate finally asked the question. The one about how Tony got hired at NCIS because she still thinks of him as a low cop even though she trusts him, but she still thinks she's better than him in a lot of areas. So why do you bring anything that you need and that includes the what you have done on the autopsy report for the current case and bring Gerald and Jimmy up with you.

Don't bother with your tea Tony dug some of the stuff that you like and already has it ready so he just has to add the water just bring your cup oh and Tony's blanket and pillow that I know you got washed last night. See you in 10."

"Now hold on Jethro when did you know that Kate was going to ask that question?"

"Tony told me that he was 80% sure that she was going to ask tonight, so I told Tony to dig the stuff that you really like out and get it ready."

"Ah… Good… I will go and collect Gerald and Jimmy from my office and then be right up and I leave the rest of the calls to you."

"Thanks Duck."

**Present Day : Saturday May 14, 2004 **

**Time: 00:20**

With that Jethro dialed Abby's lab.

"Hello My Silver Fox What brings a call down here?"

"Abby Kate finally asked the question. You know the one about how Tony got hired at NCIS because she still thinks of him as a low cop even though she trusts him, but she still thinks she's better than him in a lot of areas. So why do you bring anything that you need and that includes the what you have on the evidence that we have so far for the current case and bring Bert up with you."

"So Kate did… How sure was Tony that he knew that Kate was going to ask that question tonight?"

"Tony told me that he was 80% sure that she was going to ask tonight. I will see you in 10."

"Ah I will be up in 10 just let me get my stuff ready."

**Present Day : Saturday May 14, 2004 **

**Time: 00:30**

Jethro was happy that this was the last call he had to make.

"Fornell bring Morrow Kate finally asked that question. You know the one about how Tony got hired at NCIS because she still thinks of him as a low cop even though she trusts him, but she still thinks she's better than him in a lot of areas. So why do you bring anything that you need and that includes the what you have for the current case."

"So Kate did… How sure was Tony that he knew that Kate was going to ask that question tonight?"

"Tony told me that he was 80% sure that she was going to ask tonight. I will see you in 10."

"Ah I will be down in 10 just let me get my stuff ready and Morrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Past And Present At NCIS **

**Pairing(s) :** **Established:** Gibbs/DiNozzo,

**Maybe:** Abby/Kate,

**Established :** Ducky/Gerald

**Chapter 1: **A Campfire story in the bullpen of NCIS (Part 2)

**(A/N: To the readers I am only putting the time line the way I am because it helps me figure out how everything is going to happen so I can write the past. If you can figure out another way then by all means tell me how I can fix it so I don't have the timeline showing in the main part of the story, because otherwise I am never going to be able to finish this story.)**

**Time Line for this chapter:**

**23:00** Discussing the current case and eating dinner **(A/N: The Present day is Friday May 13, 2004)**

**00:00** Kate asks how Tony got hired at NCIS **(A/N: The Present Day is Saturday May 14, 2004)**

**00:10** Gibbs calls Ducky, Gerald and Jimmy to come to the bull pen

**00:20** Gibbs calls Abby to come to the bull pen

**00:30** Gibbs calls Morrow and Fornell to come to the bull pen

**01:00** Everyone is gathered in the bull pen

**01:20** Kate asks the question again on how tony got hired at NCIS

**01:25** Gibbs starts the story off **(A/N: The story starts off on Friday May 13, 2000 in Baltimore)**

**02:00** Gibbs and gang take a break from telling the story. **(A/N: The Present Day is Saturday May 14, 2004)**

**Present Day : Saturday May 14, 2004 **

**Time: 01:00**

By 1A.M. everyone was gathered in the bull pen getting settled and eating pizza. They then took the next few minutes to see what Ducky and Abby had gathered from the body and evidence for the case they were currently working on.

**Present Day : Saturday May 14, 2004 **

**Time: 01:20-01:25**

Kate was starting to get annoyed that the group hasn't answered her question so she decided to ask the question again.

"How did Tony get hired at NCIS?" everyone stop and looked at Kate.

"You really want to know. I thought I already gave you that answer. The one that said I smiled. What more do you want?" Tony asked Kate.

"I don't belive that you just had to smile to get hired at NCIS and put on Gibbs' team. There has to be more to it so what is the rest of the story?"

"Well there is but do you really want to know it? I have seen your looks at Tony and how the look you give seems the you think he is below you just because he was a cop. You think that he is just fooling around and not doing anything while you have to work hard to keep the job? Isn't that right Kate?" Fornell asked.

"Yea but how did you know?"

" I have been around Tony longer then you have. Even though I pretended not to know them on the Air Force One plane."

" You pretended not to know them… was that why you weren't all that upset when the body and Tony were switched when the plane landed?"

" Pretty much though it was a good trick. Not a lot of people are able to pull that tick off. Now do you want to know the story or not?"

" Sure. Let's start the story."

" Ok Jethro you can start the story off but not the full story just the part from 4 years ago, because if we have to hear the full story we will be here for at least 2 days if not more." Morrow told Gibbs.

**Past : ****Friday May 13, 2000 in Baltimore**

Baltimore PD Station:

"Hey Tony we got a murder at the US Coast Marine Office."

"Coming Ken, who called in the body?"

"Umm… a man who was just getting out of his car to get to work at the US Coast Marine Office at 06:30 this morning."

"So why are we just getting this information now and not earlier?"

"Because the sectary just got the message."

US Coast Marine Office Parking Lot:

" Well let's see if this guy has any id on him." Tony asked as he walked over to the body and knelt down to see if there was any id on him. Though Tony was very careful not to touch the body and displace evidence.

"Hey Tony what are you looking at?" Ken asked as he walked over to Tony.

"A Marine. I am calling NCIS to come and help us with this case and NO Ken you are not going to call this in even though you are the senior Detective. I know the extension number to the MCRT."

"Why I have the right to do it not you."

"Because I know almost everybody over at the NCIS HQ and not you." Tony told Ken while getting his phone out to call Gibbs.

Tony opened his phone and hit the number 1 for Gibbs. It only took 3 seconds for Gibbs to answer the phone.

"Gibbs."

"Well aren't you in a good mood? Got any new team members yet to replace the ones that you fired from not being able to do their jobs that you need them to right?" Tony asked in a happy voice.

"Well hello to you. You don't normally call until your lunch time and yes I got two new team members to replace the ones that I fired. Though it wasn't just because they couldn't do the jobs that I needed them to do it was also because they decided to make fun of Abby and when Ducky found out he got … well I don't know how to describe it. Well let's just say that Tom is now aware on how to stay on Ducky's good side. Now since you are calling this early then I say you are calling because you have a Marine that murder right?"

"Right as always, but really Ducky was that mad? Must have been really bad on what the last 2 members of your team did to Abby to get Ducky to act like that, because you and I both know that Ducky is the patient guy that we know. It usually takes some on the level of Abby or me getting hurt and you know how protective Ducky is of me and Abby."

"…. It was Abby who got hurt when she was left alone with my team in the bull pen and I was with Morrow in the MTAC. Both me and Morrow heard a scream and came running out of MTAC and looked down to the bull pen and saw Abby looking scared and taking refugee behind my desk because we both know that no one except me, Ducky, you, Abby, Morrow and Fornell can go behind my desk. Anyway I looked over to the elevator and saw that Ducky was moving and you know how fast Ducky can move when you both are hurt. Abby must have been able to call Ducky without letting the other 2 know what she was doing and she must of saw me because she made sure that I could see that she had taken the tazer gun out of my desk and had in front of her so she could defend her self if she needed to.

Ducky made it to my desk in record time and was looking Abby over. Ducky then turned towards the 2 agents and stocked over to them and hit them upside the head and pretty hard too. I think by this time I had looked over at Morrow and was struggling to keep myself from laughing at the scared look in Morrow's eyes. I don't think in all of the time he has been here that he had ever seen Ducky move like that. But he doesn't know how long Abby, You and me have known Ducky. So after that I walked down the stairs and over to my desk and gathered Abby into my arms for safety. Then I looked over at the 2 agents and Ducky.

Flashback

(Gibbs' POV)

I gathered Abby into my arms and got a hold of the tazer(?) from Abby and then looked over at the 2 agents and Ducky. I heard Morrow behind me.

"What the hell did Abby do to you for you to react like that? Huh? I want answers NOW and ASAP."

"Well she just wouldn't leave us alone when we told that you were up at MTAC with the director." John told me.

"That's no reason to hurt Abby. She has done nothing to hurt you. Your just lucky that it was only Ducky who hit you and not Tony. If Tony ever got word of this you would have a hard time getting another job. Now how bad is she hurt Duck?"

"Not too bad just a sprain in her left arm and a bruise on her face other than that nothing else is broken. Do you think we should tell Tony about this or not. Because you have a choice either Tony finds out from you or he finds out from me." Ducky told me.

"Fine the next time Tony calls I will tell him. Now what to do with John McTom and Maes Hughes. I think that you are going to be sent over to Baltimore PD for the next 2 years and then maybe will see about you coming back to my team."

"But… what …." John and Maes stuttered trying to asked a question that they wanted to know.

"No I don't care I can find other team members and I have worked on cases with just Ducky. Gerald and Abby before you 2 showed up. So pack your stuff and take these papers that say that we are transferring you to the Baltimore homicide PD for the next 2 years for a trial run. Now leave." Then I turned back to Abby and looked at her more closely.

"Are you alright Abby?"

"Yes Gibbs I am just fine or I will be once they leave. I can't wait to see Tony soon." Abby squealed.

end of flashback

(end of Gibbs POV)

"Are they still working at the Baltimore Homicide PD? Because I would really like to get my hands on them…" Tony snarled at Gibbs.

"Now sweetheart you know that you are only going to get in trouble if you do that. Though when I get there you can see them with me by your side. Now where are you with the body of the dead Marine?" Gibbs asked.

"…. One minute my partner is trying to get my attention." Tony told Gibbs. Tony then turned to his partner and asked what he wanted. Only to have his phone snatched out of his hand by Ken.

"Asshole give me my phone back."

"No I am now going to take over this conversation."

"Now sorry about me partner I am the one you want to talk to not Tony. I am the senior detective." Ken told Gibbs.

"Excuse me did you take Tony's phone away?" Gibbs snarled into the phone.

"Yes I took his phone from him to speak to you about sharing jurisdiction on this case on your not getting this case at all. Your choice." Ken told Gibbs with his best leader voice but it came out sounding very snobby and rude.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Ken Green. Now are you going to share the jurisdiction or not."

"I am getting pissed off now we well be down at the US Coast Marine Office in 60 minutes don't touch the body." Gibbs said to Ken and then snapped the phone shut.

"Hello???"

"Will you now give me my phone back?"

"No you will just call him back and I am going to be in charged of this case and not you. So go sit down in the car and wait for them to show up."

So Tony turned around and headed to the car. When he got into the car he pulled out the video phone and called Gibbs back.

" So Jethro I …. So anyways who are you bringing?"

" Ducky, Gerald and Abby and the 2 agents that I have."

"Do you really have to bring them… why can't just be you, Ducky, Gerald and Abby?"

"Tony I… Morrow made me bring them who else would you like to come?"

"Fornell please…" Tony sobbed.

Tony then heard the change in Gibbs' voice.

"You want me to bring Fornell… Tony are you alright?" Gibbs asked with concern dripping in his voice.

"N…No… I just c…can…can't take it anymore…. They a…all h…hate me down here… the chief, a few of the older cops close to retiring and the lab techs are the only ones who like me… of course I have known the chief since I was little…. Bu...but it doesn't h…help any I get told by the rest of them that I s…should just go back home….. I want to come to NCIS with you Gibbs can I?" Tony cried into the phone. Though this phone Gibbs could see Tony crying.

"Calm down Tony and yes I will bring Fornell with us expect us to be close to 2 hours now… hey Tony your partner is coming over here and well I love you bye." Tony took Gibbs' words to heart and hid the video phone before Ken could take it from him.

"Asshole I told you not to call him back. Now give me that phone." By this time Tony had all traces of the tears gone from his face.

"No I don't care if you want to take control of the case I am entitled to talk with Gibbs since I have known him since I was 5. so just leave me alone and give me my other phone back."

"No I will give you the phone back if you keep your mouth shut and let me do all the talking."

"Fine." Tony told Ken and Ken then gave the phone back to Tony.

2 hours later:

Ken got pissed when Gibbs wasn't here at the hour mark. It was now going on 2 hours when 2 trucks pulled up beside the car. Ken then got out and went over to Gibbs. Though Gibbs ignored Ken and went over to the car where Tony was sitting. Tony looked up when the door to the car opened.

"Gibbs… why aren't you speaking to Ken?"

"I came to see you first. Now why don't you come with me and come greet the others. Fornell wasn't please when I told him that you were crying on the phone." Gibbs told Tony while bringing Tony to his chest. They were disturbed a moment later by Ken and he didn't look happy.

"Tony I told you to not to talk to him and its not your case its now mine." Ken yelled at Tony while shoving Tony away from Gibbs.

Ken pushed Tony so hard that he went flying back 5 feet and skidded on the cement.

(Gibbs' POV)

I looked up when I heard Ken yelling at Tony. Then in the next minute Ken was beside me. I felt Tony being ripped from my arms and throw so hard that Tony went flying back 5 feet and skidded on the cement. I then saw Fornell come over to Tony and helped him up off the ground.

( End of Gibbs' POV)

"Hey stop that… Fornell you came." Tony shouted when he saw Fornell. Fornell came over to Tony and helped him up off of the ground..

"You ok? Anyways…Hello Tony… I am not pleased that you are having such a hard time with the Baltimore PD. Now come with me and we can go over to where Gerald and the others are and say hi to them." Fornell told Tony as he pushed Tony over to Gerald and the others. While leaving Gibbs to deal with Ken.

Gibbs turned back to Ken once Fornell had taken Tony over to see the others.

(Gibbs' POV)

I turned to Ken to deal with this thing for a cop.

"Ok Butch… now let me tell you who you are dealing with because I think I see my M.E. coming over here to set you right. Oh and for the record I am take the case over fully you are just here to help.

"You Green are walking a fine line…"

"Jethro where is Tony?" Ducky asked.

"Fornell took him over to where Gerald and the others are. Now excuse me while I deal with Green here." I told Ducky and then turned back to Green when he heard Ducky walking over to Tony and Fornell.

"I'd watch what you say and do while you are around my team because you hurt Tony and now the team is going to be over protective with Tony."

( End of Gibbs' POV)

**Present Day : Saturday May 14, 2004 **

"We will take a break and come back in ½ an hour to hear the next part of the story." Gibbs told the group.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Past And Present At NCIS **

**Pairing(s) :** **Established:** Gibbs/DiNozzo,

**Maybe:** Abby/Kate,

**Established :** Ducky/Gerald

**Chapter 2: ** Tony and Ducky getting hurt

**(A/N: Does anyone want me to do a background story on when Tony was 5 and that was when Tony met Gibbs, Ducky, Abby and then keep moving forward until the story gets to the present? I also need to know if I should have Gibbs 10 years older or 15 years older from Tony.)**

**(A/N: Should I include Ducky's mother or not? Also could someone make up a few characters and backgrounds for this story. The characters that I need are for the background characters for Baltimore homicide PD and NCIS that will help move the story along smoothly.)**

**Samanthasgal:**

I want to thank you for the reviews it has helped me and I am not offended, I just have been trying to find a way to help me write a story and keep it going with what I want to write, because most of the time I lose interest in the stories I try to write. Besides I have noticed that since I started with the timeline in the story I have been able to another chapter to the story and it hasn't been that long since I started to write this story.

But I think as the story goes on I won't have to add the timeline a often as I thought I would. Because when I started this story I thought it was going to be another story that I start and then never finish that's why I put the timeline right into the story instead of taking it out. But if you keep on reviewing then maybe I will get better and then by the end of the story I won't need a timeline at all. But I did learn something out of all this.

I have learned that it is easier just to put the disclaimer in a separate chapter and then just put it at the very beginning then put the story up. That way I don't have to remember the disclaimer every chapter and I don't have to worry about forgetting the disclaimer and have people complain that I forgot it. Hey if you have time email me if you have any ideas to help me with this story.

**SakuraMinamino:**

Hey SakuraMinamino, I was wondering if you have read this story I have put up. I also wanted to see how you were doing so if you could drop a line that would be wonderful. Because I have been wondering where you have been in past few months.

**Summary:**

This is the continuation of the story on how Tony got Hired at NCIS

_**Previously on Past and Present At NCIS: **_

2 hours later:

Ken got pissed when Gibbs wasn't here at the hour mark. It was now going on 2 hours when 2 trucks pulled up beside the car. Ken then got out and went over to Gibbs. Though Gibbs ignored Ken and went over to the car where Tony was sitting. Tony looked up when the door to the car opened.

"Gibbs… why aren't you speaking to Ken?"

"I came to see you first. Now why don't you come with me and come greet the others. Fornell wasn't please when I told him that you were crying on the phone." Gibbs told Tony while bringing Tony to his chest. They were disturbed a moment later by Ken and he didn't look happy.

"Tony I told you to not to talk to him and its not your case its now mine." Ken yelled at Tony while shoving Tony away from Gibbs.

Ken pushed Tony so hard that he went flying back 5 feet and skidded on the cement.

(Gibbs' POV)

I looked up when I heard Ken yelling at Tony. Then in the next minute Ken was beside me. I felt Tony being ripped from my arms and throw so hard that Tony went flying back 5 feet and skidded on the cement. I then saw Fornell come over to Tony and helped him up off the ground.

( End of Gibbs' POV)

"Hey stop that… Fornell you came." Tony shouted when he saw Fornell. Fornell came over to Tony and helped him up off of the ground..

"You ok? Anyways…Hello Tony… I am not pleased that you are having such a hard time with the Baltimore PD. Now come with me and we can go over to where Ducky and Gerald are and say hi to them." Fornell told Tony as he pushed Tony over to Ducky and the others. While leaving Gibbs to deal with Ken.

Gibbs turned back to Ken once Fornell had taken Tony over to see the others.

(Gibbs' POV)

I turned to Ken to deal with this thing for a cop.

"Ok Butch… now let me tell you who you are dealing with because I think I see my M.E. coming over here to set you right. Oh and for the record I am take the case over fully you are just here to help.

"You Green are walking a fine line…"

"Jethro where is Tony?" Ducky asked.

"Fornell took him over to where Gerald and the others are. Now excuse me while I deal with Green here." I told Ducky and then turned back to Green when he heard Ducky walking over to Tony and Fornell.

"I'd watch what you say and do while you are around my team because you hurt Tony and now the team is going to be over protective with Tony."

( End of Gibbs' POV)

**Present Day : Saturday May 14, 2004 **

"We will take a break and come back in ½ an hour to hear the next part of the story." Gibbs told the group.

**Now:**

"So you all knew Tony before he came to NCIS?" Kate asked the group.

"Ya… everyone here knew Tony except for you and McGee. Now I want to take the next 5 minutes and read Ducky's autopsy report. We will continue this story in about 25 minutes. Tony go and get me some more coffee and get Ducky and yourself some more tea. McGee get rid of these empty pizza boxes and then come back. By the time everyone is done then we can continue the story." Gibbs told the group.

**½ Later:**

Everyone got settled again this time with Tony cuddled into Jethro's chest. Gibbs decided that it was Ducky's turn to continue the story.

**Past : ****Friday May 13, 2000 in Baltimore**

(Ducky's POV)

I heard Jethro growl at the man that he had talked to on the phone. It sounded like the guy pissed Jethro off. I then heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to see who was behind me.

"Ducky, Gibbs told me to bring Tony over to you so Gibbs could deal with Ken Green." Fornell told me.

I then looked up at Tony and saw that he was a mess. I stood up and pulled Tony into a hug. I knew something was wrong the minute Tony buried his head into my chest. I then tightened the hug. I looked over at Jethro and saw that man Ken looked pretty mad that Toney hadn't listened to him and talked to Jethro. I then looked down at Tony and saw that there were tears in his eyes.

I was getting pretty pissed that this was happening to Tony. I then looked over to Fornell and asked him to call the Baltimore PD Chief. I then felt Tony grip my shirt tighter when he felt someone walking towards us. I looked up and saw Ken walking this way pissed.

"Can I help you?" I asked when he was only a foot away and tightening my hold on Tony.

"No I want Tony to step away from you and leave the crime scene or I am telling the Chief you wouldn't let me do my job." Ken snarled at Tony. I decided that I should speak up and get him away from Tony.

"He doesn't have to leave because I need his help with some stuff that only he can help me with." I told Ken. Who by the way was turning all sorts of different shades of red. I thought he was going to suffocate with the way he was holding his breathe. Ken then exploded and ripped Tony from my arms sending me flying back into Gerald.

( End of Ducky's POV)

(Gerald's POV)

I looked up when I heard Ducky speak to this Ken guy who was Tony's partner at the Baltimore Homicide PD. It was a good thing that I had looked up because I started to move when I saw what direction Ducky was sent flying in. I caught Ducky and with the force that he was sent flying with I was hit with recoil and skidded back a few feet holding on to Ducky tightly. I fell and land on the cement but I made sure to take 95% of the fall so Ducky wouldn't get hurt.

When I stopped moving I looked down to see if Ducky was hurt any where.

"You ok Ducky?"

"gh… that hurt. What happened?" Ducky asked me sitting up.

"That Ken guy ripped Tony away from you and sent you flying and then I caught you. I do hope Tony is all right, this hasn't been a good day for him."

"Gerald are you hurt?" Ducky asked me getting up off of me.

"I am a little sore but I don't think I broke anything, but for now lets get over to where Fornell is and see what is going to happen next." I told Ducky while helping him up off the ground.

"Good idea Gerald." Ducky said to me as we both walked over to Fornell who was trying to get Tony away from Ken.

(End of Gerald's POV)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Past And Present At NCIS **

**Pairing(s) :** **Established:** Gibbs/DiNozzo,

**Maybe:** Abby/Kate,

**Established :** Ducky/Gerald

**Chapter 3: ** Baltimore PD Chief meets NCIS… well re-meets them.

**(A/N: Do you think I should make this into a crossover? If so I was thinking about crossing CSI: Miami, CSI: NY, and CSI together but I could also not make this a crossover. Let me know after I put this chapter up. Because I think I could end up making this into a crossover.)**

**(A/N: I have decided to change Gibbs' age so he is 15 years older than Tony. So far all of the other ages are still staying the same. So Gibbs is 45 years old in the present.)**

**Summary:**

In this chapter the Baltimore PD Chief meets the NCIS team and leans about his nephew's behaviour towards Tony and the NCIS team. Ken thinks he is going to get away with what he did but in reality he is just going to get in trouble, because even though he is the Baltimore PD Chief's nephew his attitude is not acceptable in Baltimore PD.

_**Previously on Past and Present At NCIS: **_

(Ducky's POV)

I heard Jethro growl at the man that he had talked to on the phone. It sounded like the guy pissed Jethro off. I then heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to see who was behind me.

"Ducky, Gibbs told me to bring Tony over to you so Gibbs could deal with Ken Green." Fornell told me.

I then looked up at Tony and saw that he was a mess. I stood up and pulled Tony into a hug. I knew something was wrong the minute Tony buried his head into my chest. I then tightened the hug. I looked over at Jethro and saw that man Ken looked pretty mad that Toney hadn't listened to him and talked to Jethro. I then looked down at Tony and saw that there were tears in his eyes.

I was getting pretty pissed that this was happening to Tony. I then looked over to Fornell and asked him to call the Baltimore PD Chief. I then felt Tony grip my shirt tighter when he felt someone walking towards us. I looked up and saw Ken walking this way pissed.

"Can I help you?" I asked when he was only a foot away and tightening my hold on Tony.

"No I want Tony to step away from you and leave the crime scene or I am telling the Chief you wouldn't let me do my job." Ken snarled at Tony. I decided that I should speak up and get him away from Tony.

"He doesn't have to leave because I need his help with some stuff that only he can help me with." I told Ken. Who by the way was turning all sorts of different shades of red. I thought he was going to suffocate with the way he was holding his breathe. Ken then exploded and ripped Tony from my arms sending me flying back into Gerald.

( End of Ducky's POV)

(Gerald's POV)

I looked up when I heard Ducky speak to this Ken guy who was Tony's partner at the Baltimore Homicide PD. It was a good thing that I had looked up because I started to move when I saw what direction Ducky was sent flying in. I caught Ducky and with the force that he was sent flying with I was hit with recoil and skidded back a few feet holding on to Ducky tightly. I fell and land on the cement but I made sure to take 95% of the fall so Ducky wouldn't get hurt.

When I stopped moving I looked down to see if Ducky was hurt any where.

"You ok Ducky?"

"gh… that hurt. What happened?" Ducky asked me sitting up.

"That Ken guy ripped Tony away from you and sent you flying and then I caught you. I do hope Tony is all right, this hasn't been a good day for him."

"Gerald are you hurt?" Ducky asked me getting up off of me.

"I am a little sore but I don't think I broke anything, but for now lets get over to where Fornell is and see what is going to happen next." I told Ducky while helping him up off the ground.

"Good idea Gerald." Ducky said to me as we both walked over to Fornell who was trying to get Tony away from Ken.

(End of Gerald's POV)

**Now:**

Fornell walked over to where Ken was holding Tony against his will.

" Let Tony go Green. You just made the worst mistake you could ever make with this team. I for one do mot feel sorry for you. Now let Tony go."

" Why should I? I told him not to talk to you and what does he do? Talk to all of you. Besides I will get away with this since my uncle is the Baltimore PD Chief. So until Tony promises to not talk to you I will hold him against his will." Ken answered smuggle.

Ken was so busy gloating he didn't see Gibbs come up behind him. Fornell decided to move out of the way when he saw Gibbs behind Ken. Gibbs was past pissed off. He was now in the range of over his boiling point on the scale of anger.

" Tony I told you not to talk to these people. I am now going to report you for not obeying orders." Ken hissed at Tony while pulling Tony's arm behind his back so hard that he broke it.

In the next minute everyone froze when they heard Tony scream. Then it was just like time sped up again and Ken was ripped from Tony and Fornell caught Tony as he fell. In those few minutes no one saw the Baltimore PD Chief show up at the scene.

(Conan Edogawa Kyle Caine's POV)

When I pulled up to the scene I saw the NCIS group surround two of their people and I also saw my nephew being held by Gibbs who looked beyond pissed off. I was wondering what my nephew did to make Gibbs that mad. I decided to find out and walked up to the group.

As I got closer what I heard wasn't making me happy. I had a feeling that my nephew decided to try and take over the case and decided that Tony was not going to be involved. I also had that gut feeling that my nephew thought he was going to get away with what he did. I decided it was time for me to intervene with this problem. I walked up to the group and shouted over to Gibbs.

"Jethro please put Ken down and Ken come stand beside me NOW." I told Gibbs and Ken.

Well Jethro put Ken down just like I asked but Ken didn't make a move to come stand by my side. When I looked into Ken's face all I saw was the smug look in his face that said that he was going to get away with what he did. Though little does he know that he was going to be very wrong and it was not going to be good for him. He may think that just because I am his uncle that makes him think that he's got the right to get away with everything he does. Well he can get away with very small mistakes but something like this… well he is going to be lucky that he might still have a job after all this.

"Ken I said come over hear NOW and I do mean NOW and stop looking so smug." I told Ken as I stalked over to where he was standing next to Jethro.

"But Uncle they were trying to prevent me from helping on this case!" Ken whined at me while trying to pull off one of the pouty looks that Tony only could pull off.

Tbc… in chapter 4 please let me know if I should do a crossover between the 3 CSIs and NCIS because I can easily put them into a crossover.


	6. ideas

**I need some feed back for this to work:**

**Ok ideas on how Gibbs should meet Tony:**

**1) A year before he is shipped out for 4 years with 6 months for each time he is shipped out.**

**(that would be when Gibbs is 20 and Tony is 5 when Gibbs comes back for the final time Tony is 9 and Gibbs is 24.)**

**2) Both meet at a crime scene and Tony helps Gibbs solve his case and then tells Tony that he has 2 people he would like Tony to meet. So while he was out at sea Tony had someone to talk to and play with.**

**Later in the years: **

**How should they re-meet:**

**1) There was a crime committed at Tony's High school and NCIS got called in? ( Tony would be 13 years old and Gibbs would be 28) Then 2 years down the road Gibbs takes Tony to a conference in New York and the conference is for the 3 CSIs , NCIS , FBI and a few other crime investigators companies. **

**2) Tony is very smart and is in college and there was a crime committed at Tony's College and NCIS got called in? ( Tony would be 13 years old and Gibbs would be 28) Then 2 years down the road Gibbs takes Tony to a conference in New York and the conference is for the 3 CSIs , NCIS , FBI and a few other crime investigators companies.**

**Help me decide what to do because I have Ideas on both suggestions but I would like to know what people would think if I do a combination with these ideas.**


	7. more ideas

Dear Readers:

I have the story of when Tony is in high school and now I just need so feed back on what to do with this story?

Here is a list of the following that I need feedback on and I would really appreciate on how to continue from the first chapter..:

The school will be 95% public high school and 5% military school so it is some what in line of Tony going to Military school.

Mac, Danny and Stella are supervising and helping Tony out at the crime scene until Gibbs, Abby and Ducky get there.

Should there be 2 other members on Gibbs' team in this story or should it just be Gibbs, Abby and Ducky?

Do you think that this story should be connected to when Gibbs takes Tony with him to the convention? Or should it be in two separate stories?

Where do you think the convention be? ( Washington D.C., Las Vegas, Miami, New York )

Should Tony Already know the 3 CSI crime labs by the of the Convention?

Should I put the history of how Mac met Danny?

Should I put the history of how Horatio met Speed?

Should I put the history of how Gil met Nick?

Should Horatio have a sister who married a man whose last name is Green and they had a boy named Ken Green? Or should it be another brother that Horatio has and the girl who he married insisted that Horatio's brother take the girl's last name, because it is tradition in the girl's family?


	8. Chapter 8

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks


End file.
